Jonathan Richards (Earth-967)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = World-destroyer-and-conqueror, professional criminal, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant wielding the Supreme Power | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 406 | Death = Fantastic Four Vol 1 414 | Quotation = I will bathe your blood on my gloved hand, and there's nothing any of you can do about it. | Speaker = Hyperstorm | HistoryText = Early Life In an alternate future when mutant-hunting Sentinels devastated the world and interned many of the world's mutants and superhumans, Franklin Richards, a powerful mutant and son of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman of the hero team Fantastic Four, had married Rachel Summers, a powerful mutant in her own right and daughter of Cyclops and Phoenix of the X-Men. The product of their union was the phenomenally powerful mutant Jonathan Reed Richards, who ultimately grew up to use his great power to take over the post-apocalyptic world he lived in. Hyperstorm Calling himself Hyperstorm he eventually, he went on to conquer all the inhabited worlds of the explored space of his world, becoming a feared despot and heartless monster. Having been told of the exploits of his ancestors in the Fantastic Four, Hyperstorm developed an elaborate plot to toy with them, without their knowledge of him. Learning of Hyperstorm's evil, Mister Fantastic's time-travelling father, Nathaniel Richards, tried to prevent Hyperstorm's coming into being by taking Franklin Richards into the future and raising him to become the teenage warrior Psi-Lord. Nathaniel hoped to help the team in various ways, such as showing the Invisible Woman new ways to access her power. Nevertheless, Hyperstorm knew of Nathaniel's plan and allowed it to continue. Hyperstorm even rescued the villainous Tomorrow Man from being lost in the time-stream and set him to attack the Four, which would eventually lead to the team's alliance with their former enemy Kristoff von Doom. In his most ambitious move, Hyperstorm snatched Mister Fantastic and his archenemy, Doctor Doom, from the moment of their deaths after a battle with an unknown alien entity, imprisoning Doom and exiling Mister Fantastic to a time period without technology. Thinking that Mister Fantastic had died, the team was demoralized and Mister Fantastic's confidence was almost completely shattered. Ultimately, the Fantastic Four were able to trace the Tomorrow Man to Hyperstorm's alternate future, confronting the villains directly. The Four were defeated and exiled, although this allowed them to rescue Mister Fantastic and return to confront Hyperstorm again. Doctor Doom had soon managed to free himself and tried to siphon Hyperstorm's power for himself. Instead, Doom was returned to his proper time period, and Hyperstorm revealed that he allowed all of this to transpire according to his own wishes, to the chagrin of a power-mad man such as Doom. Hyperstorm similarly sent the Four back to their time period, confident that they knew his power and would fear him. Determined to defeat Hyperstorm, the Four set out to rescue Galactus, who was believed to have been nullified at the time, but was actually self-exiled to a dimensional void. Although Hyperstorm arrived to try to stop the ploy, Mister Fantastic was ultimately successful in reviving Galactus, who, hungry from his "resurrection," turned on Hyperstorm as a source of power to consume. The two battled, until Galactus was drawn back into the dimensional void again, taking Hyperstorm with him. | Powers = Hyperstorm is a mutant wielding the Supreme Power, possessing the following powers: *'Dynamokinesis:' Richards possesses virtually infinite psionic power which he can draw endlessly from hyperspace, from which the fundamental forces of the universe (the strong nuclear force, electromagnetism, the weak nuclear force and gravitation) flow into our plane of reality. Controlling the four fundamental forces should theoretically allow him to restructure, create, manipulate and/or destroy matter from a cosmic scale down to the subatomic level at will; to create electromagnetic fields and electrical currents, make matter radioactive, manipulate gravity (change the shape of space-time), cause nuclear detonations, emit enormous energy blasts, use his psionic powers to increase his physical strength and generally to accomplish nearly anything he sets his mind to. * Hyperspace Teleportation: He has the ability to teleport himself through hyperspace from one place in space-time to another, possibly at any distance. * Invisibility: He has the power to render himself wholly or partially invisible at will. He can also render other people or objects invisible, affecting up to forty thousand cubic feet of volume. He achieves these feats by mentally bending all wavelengths of light in the vicinity of himself or of the target in question and he somehow does this without causing visible distortion effects; he can also (through unclear means) direct enough undistorted light to his eyes in order to retain his full range of vision while invisible. *'Telepathy:' He can read the minds of others and project his own thoughts into them within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. **'Telepathic Illusion:' He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions that cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Cloak:' He can mask his presence to prevent himself from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. **'Mind Link:' He has a remarkable ability to develop a mental link with any person and it remains thereafter as a connection to that individual. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' Richard's can mask his and other peoples' presence from anyone or group in the area. He can also telepathically disguise himself thus making his appearance quite different from his 'normal' one to others (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). **'Mind Control:' He has the power to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. **'Mind Possession:' He is able to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. **'Mind Alteration:' He can alter the minds of others by force of will. **'Mental Amnesia:' Richard's has the ability to cause loss of particular memories or to induce a more general amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. **'Psionic Shield:' His mind can erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and/or of the minds of others. **'Psionic Blasts:' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. **'Astral Projection:' His abilities extend to Astral Travel and he can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. When in the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He is, however, somewhat limited compared to other practitioners of astral travel (such as Dr. Strange) in that he cannot engage in long range astral projection whilst remaining on the earthly plane. **'Mental Detection:' He senses the presence of other superhuman mutants within a small (but as yet undefined) radius of himself apparently through perception of the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **'Mind Transferal:' Richard's also can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *'Telekinesis:' He possesses very strong telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and (to some extent) manipulate energy psionically. He can “lift” an unknown amount of weight and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. *'Accelerated Healing:' He has the ability to heal any injury to himself or others. Gunshot wounds, broken bones, severe blood loss, punctured organs, or even severed limbs heal within a matter of hours. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: He is also an extraordinary genius seemingly possessing his grandfather Reed Richards scientific genius, and has been able to create devices such as a time machine, a brain disarrator (which he employed on Doctor Doom to disrupt any chance of him forming coherent thoughts) and his nigh unstoppable mechanical juggernauts known as the Destructoids. He also outsmarted Reed and his father Nathaniel Richards as well as Doctor Doom (though Reed eventually bested Hyperstorm by causing Galactus to use him as an endless supply of raw energy, which Galactus normally obtains by consuming planets). | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Time Machine, Brain Disarrator | Transportation = Hyperspatial Teleportation | Weapons = Destructoids | Notes = * Named after Jonathan Storm and Reed Richards. * While Hyperstorm definitely wields the power of a Omega Level Mutant, he has never been officially stated to be one. This is likely due to the fact that he was a foe of the Fantastic Four, not the X-Men. If he was a foe of the X-Men, he would have likely received a power classification. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Disruption Category:Electrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Self Sustenance Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Category:Astral Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Dictators Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Dynamokinesis Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Cosmic